Television programs and movies are typically rated by broadcast and cable television networks according to the networks' standards and/or by the MPAA (Motion Picture Association of America). Other program and movie ratings, such as the various parental control ratings, are assigned by a board, committee, association, or other regulatory body. For example, the TV Parental Guidelines is a ratings system governed by a monitoring board and implemented with the V-Chip in an effort to provide parents guidance and programming information about the content and age-based appropriateness of television programs.
Oftentimes, the ratings provided as “community standards” by any number of the various rating groups do not reflect the values and viewing choices of the nearly infinite number of cultures, subcultures, and associations in our many societies. In effect, there is not one rating system that provides accepted programming and movie guidance for everyone, nor will one rating system always provide the basis for programming selection guidance for even one person.